Bob's Flash Drive
Bob's Flash Drive is a small USB flash drive belonging to Bob Paris that came into Norma Bates' possession in the Season 3 episode Persuasion. History After saving Norman from almost drowning in the bathtub, Norma locked up the motel as Annika arrived and stumbled into her arms, having sustained a fatal gunshot wound. She gave Norma a small USB drive and told her to use it for her and Norman before she succumbed to her injury. (Persuasion) Norma was adamant to learn what was on the flash drive but it was password protected. She asked Dylan to help with the encryption, which led to Norman becoming paranoid about their secrecy. Dylan hid the flash drive in a plug socket in his cabin. (Unbreak-Able) While driving on the open road, Norma was forced off it into a field by Bob Paris' man who told her she had something that belonged to Paris. Her car was sent away for repair. Dylan later told her that he had discovered what was on the flash drive (a ledger with insurance documentation) and she went to Romero, asking if she could trust him. She agreed to meet with Bob Paris but struck a deal with him about the bypass in exchange for the flash drive. (The Deal) After Norma returned home from her night away from her sons and having to get her phone repaired, she found Romero waiting for her. He asked where the flash drive was and was told that Gunner had it. Romero went to Dylan's cabin to speak with Gunner and told him to hack into the flash drive as he had done previously. Scanning through the document, Romero discovered his deceased mother's name and decided to pay his incarcerated father a visit. He told him to take his mother's name off the ledger. (The Last Supper) Norma decided to visit Bob Paris at home and said that she would hand over the flash drive. She pleaded with him not to say anything about Norman but he told her to talk to Romero. She went to the police station but Romero wasn't willing to hand over the flash drive and Norma said that she thought she could trust him. Romero revealed to Special Agent Liz Babbit that his father was the one who started the pot ring in the 1980s when he was sheriff and as his criminal enterprise grew, he acquired a number of investors, whose names were on the flash drive and added his deceased wife's name as a cover when he was sent to prison so that he could keep accumulating the money. That evening, when he returned home he found Norma in his ransacked house and she said that she didn't want Norman to be taken from her. Romero told her he had handed the flash drive over to the DEA and it led to a struggle between them in which Norma slapped him across the face and he pushed her up against the wall before she started crying. She told him not to touch her and left. (Crazy) As the DEA prepared to storm Bob Paris' house, Romero phoned him to tell him what was happening and to get out of there. When the DEA entered, he was nowhere to be found. Bob Paris went to the docks where he boarded a yacht, only to be confronted by Romero, who revealed that Bob was responsible for Annika Johnson's and Lindsay Davis' deaths. Bob told him he was just like his father but was afraid to admit it, before Romero shot him dead. (Unconscious) Investors on the flash drive *John Grant *Nancy Ford *William Fox *Theresa Reyas (cover name for her husband) *Isabelle Wit Gallery Flash drive.png Flash drive2.png Ledger1.png Ledger2.png Ledger3.png Ledger4.png Category:Content Category:Items